1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to luggage, and pertains more particularly to a wardrobe unit that enables the traveler to carry it onto planes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suitcases, of course, are notoriously old. Although some are designed to be carried aboard planes, most must be checked. Those that can be carried usually are not suitable for transporting suits. Consequently, they are largely intended, and used, for trips of relatively short duration.
Garment bags are equally old and widely employed. However, a garment bag is usually intended just for a suit and not for other articles. Therefore, when using a garment bag the traveler frequently must also resort to carrying some sort of suitcase also.
One attempt with which I am acquainted that attempts to combine the features of both a small suitcase or carry-on hand luggage with the utility of a garment bag is the luggage described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,839, granted on June 10, 1969, to Max J. Lugash. The principal difficulty with the luggage described in the aforesaid patent is that the coat hanger is integral with the case, thereby making it very awkward to pack. Not only does the suit coat normally have to be removed in order to gain access to the case, but the case must always be used when traveling, for it is an integral part of the luggage, providing the means for hanging the suit coat. In other words, the user cannot omit the case and use the garment bag portion of the combination to carry just a suit, for there would be no coat hanger on which to hang the suit coat.